kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven
Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven is the second Land Before Time/Don Bluth film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with Ash, SpongeBob, Stan, Scooby-Doo, Mickey, Zazu, and their friends) time-travel to 1939 New Orleans and meet Charlie Barkin (who is sent to heaven, due to being killed by Carface, whom Plankton, Pete, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ichy, Dil, Creeper, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for, and then returns to life) and his best friend Itchy as they help an orphaned girl name Anne-Marie (who wants to find some new parents) escape from Carface, Plankton, Pete, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Creeper, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth). Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles,Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Taran,Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux,Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jesse Greenwood (as an animated 13-year-old teenager), Randolph Johnson, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Zazu, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay PuftWalter The Penguin Mary May Andre Steve Harry Withney Thalice Toni Paula, and Billy Baker , Sheldon J. Plankton, Pete, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Creeper, The Machine, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), and Team Rocket(Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Flying Dutchman, Willy the Whale, and Mo make cameos in this film. *This is the only crossover film in which Jesse and Randolph guest star as animated characters instead of live-action characters. This is because the film will use the animated Free Willy TV series episode Yuletide and Red Tide, although some live-action shots featuring Randolph and, perhaps, Willy might be used, due to a flashback from Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy being used when Littlefoot and the gang explain to Anne-Marie about how they met Jesse in the first place. *The reason why Slimer and Stay Puft are in this film is because Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (which features Mewtwo as a guest star just like in Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven) was made by SuperKitaroShinX instead of BowserMovies1989, who made Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, and that Mewtwo was the only member of BowserMovies1989's Pooh's Adventures team in''Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Jesse and Randolph will see Littlefoot and the gang again in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, but they will guest star again (next time as live-action characters, along with Jesse's little brother Elvis and Randolph's goddaughter Nadine) in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II. *Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen and The Flying Dutchman will appear as King Gator's servants in this film, explaing how these characters reformed. Willy the Whale (as an animated speaking character) and Mo will also make cameos when Littlefoot and the gang meet King Gator in this film. Willy and Mo will appear again later during the battle scene to save Littlefoot and his friends from Carface and his goons. *Unlike BowserMovies1989's film Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time series, the Pokémon movies, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie,South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Mickey's House of Villains, The Lion King trilogy,The Black Cauldron, The Goonies, the Scooby-Doo movies, Andre 1994 and Free Willy (some Randolph and, perhaps, Willy clips only). *A flashback sequence featuring clips from Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy with Littlefoot and the gang meeting Jesse for the first time will be shown when Littlefoot and his friends tell Anne-Marie that they have met an abandoned kid before (referring to Jesse). Because of that, the shots from the first film with Randolph as a live-action character might be used *The storyline continues in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. *Both The Land Before Time and All Dogs Go to Heaven were directed by Don Bluth. *Both Ducky and Anne-Marie were voiced by the late Judith Barsi. *Both the original 1993 live-action film Free Willy and All Dogs Go to Heaven currently air on HDNet Movies and The Hub. *Both Ghostbusters II and All Dogs Go to Heaven were broadcast on HDNet Movies in 2010. *This film actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (which explains SpongeBob and Patrick already knowing Jesse and Randolph) and Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy: Yuletide and Red Tide (which explains Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs already knowing Jesse and Randolph and SpongeBob and his friends already knowing The Machine). Fantasy-Adventure films | Musical Films | Comedy-drama films | Littlefoot's Adventures Series films | Live-action/animated films | Action/Adventure films | Non-Disney crossovers | Travel Films